Renesmee's Diary part 2
by Mrs.Edward-JacobKellanLutz
Summary: its a diary of renesmee using some characters i thought up bad summurary sorry


Renesmee's Diary Part 2

April,1,2010

Josh and I were playing pranks on each other and it was cool. He got me really good. He threw a strawberry cheesecake at my face. It tasted good for a while then I threw a blueberry pie at him. We were to cake faced laughers in his front yard. Today I told daddy about Josh. He said that he wants to meet him and not like Kyle and I meet. So I called him and he came over for dinner which was weird since no one in my family ate hardly anything. At least mom tried it and acted cool and after dinner I took Josh to see a tour of the house. When I reached my room we sat on the bed hand-in-hand just looking. Josh said something like "Nice room. Is that Tinker Bell?Its very vibrant and colorful. Nice" Thats when my mom stepped in and said that Josh's big sister was here to pick him up since his car that his parents totaled was gone. Since,my mother was there I kissed him on the cheek and told him to go and don't make her wait. After he left I took another shower and changed into my jammies. I was listening to my I-pod when they all came in. I'm talking everybody in the house came in to tell me they really like him. Uncle Emmett blurted out "If he hurts you or makes you cry I am killing him". We all laughed tonight it was fun lets just see what Friday hold into its hands.

April,2,2010

Katy is spending the night tonight for the first time ever. She kept asking so I asked daddy and he said it was cool just don't go near Uncle Jasper. So when I told her at school I'm trying to write this before she comes over at 6:00p.m. Grandma Esme had to go and buy more human food so gross. But at least she bought steak again. I went with her and got all the things Katy likes. I made her write a list in Geometry. It will be so fun and I think we should prank call Julie. Since she as a boyfriend too we are going to invite them here since my parents are cool with it. GTG there goes the door bell.

April,3,2010

Katy said all the guys in the house including daddy and Grandpa Carlise were really cute when she walked into the living room. She said it quietly to me but apparently they all heard her because they all started laughing. Then mom looked at me with the tell-your-friend-to-back-off-my-husband smile. So I took Katy to my room to set her things down. We called our boyfriends and they came over and we laughed,ate, and played a lot of games. We had a lot of funs and since I asked daddy if the boys could spend the night and he said yes we snuggled all night long. When daddy came into my room he was mad but not as mad as mommy was. Josh and I were in my bed right next to each other and his arm was around me so it was weird when daddy woke us up. I knew I was in trouble so I was waiting until everybody left. Mom and Dad were going to yell and I was hoping Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlise were going to save my butt. In the end there was no yelling just mild shouting and some screaming. They asked me what happened with full detail yesterday. I told them and in between what I was saying dad kept wincing I think it was because what I was thinking. He didn't like the last thing I thought about the subject and thats when the screaming and shouting started. All I though was the kisses he and I shared under the covers. So now I'm suppose to be grounded but I think they will calm down enough to talk to me and straighten this out.

April,5,2010

I'm not grounded but Josh cant spend the night anymore. Bummer. Josh and I had a date today it was fun and all but when we went to get frozen yogurt we just stayed in the car and made-out. When I came home I tried not to think about but it was hard. I slipped once or twice and daddy just looked at me but he didn't see the whole picture just a glitch. I have so much fun with Josh but I'm wondering if it could be more. I don't know and I think I really love Josh. He is so sweet,nice,and he acts like a true gentlemen.

April,7,2010

I think I'm going to die. Josh invited me to this really cool restaurant yesterday. The end. I snuck out and if I wont think about it they wont know.

April,8,2010

I think daddy found out cause he wont talk to me. I asked him to help me with my math homework and he got up and walked out the door. When I asked mommy she started her sobbing voice and walked outside straight into my dads arms. When I went to ask Uncle Emmett what was there problem he said you and went to watch TV. I asked him what about me and he said Josh and then ignored me. I went into my room and I cried all day when Josh called I told him what had happened and he said he was coming over but I told him to stay it would only make it worse.

April,9,2010

They finally talked to me today and they said they saw what happened with me and josh and the resturant. Then they said because I'm 16 they weren't going to kill me yet cause that could cause more time in jail. But I explained to them we didn't do any thing. Thats when I saw the relief in there faces. Alice didn't see anything more because there wasn't anything to see. Stupid

_**The End**_ Part 3 coming soon!!!


End file.
